Battle Trek Episode 1
by DingsDaT
Summary: No Canon! - Cylons were developed for the fight against the Borg. But the star fleet finished the project. Natasha Yar is committed to the Cylons. A race against time begins. - Please Rate and Give Feedback!


**This is a Fan Fiction. Star Trek / Battlestar Crossover. It is written for a Fan-Film; Doctor Who Figure is mentioned, but not relevant for the story. - **

**Tascha Yar (face – sitting in a prison cell) **

**I thought I knew what I work. I thought I knew what I was working for.******

**Five years I work with Dr. Soong. We should develop a weapon against the Borg. After the success of "Data" I developed with Dr. Soong a new kind of robot. Cylon. Mighty Robot Fighter. Well, things did not develop as planned. Dr. Soong was given a second chance, and so we developed Cylons that looked like human beings. They should be transferred to the Borg and equipped with a virus. But the StarFleet decided otherwise.**

Starfleet Headquarters.

„So we have a vote – there will be no further attempts to clone human beings"

Man standing in a medical room.

"We are sorry, but we are closing down your project."

Dr. Soong "Seriously?"

Man: „The United Plantes of Federation doesn't want to see any other Zylon Clone"

Tascha to Dr. Soong "The Borg are coming right after us, faster as we can evolve weapons against them"

Dr. Soong: "It's not in my hands, Tascha. Shut down the machines"

Dr. Soong leaves. Tascha looks at the computers, at the Picard, Riker other copies (from backside!) copies. Pressing some buttons….

(Black)

Garak is being captured -

A Starfleet Station; Warning singals, a Ensign is looking after it

"Sir, Sensors indicate that someone has stolen one of the old Enterprise Models."

A female Admiral Turns around: "What?"

Tascha Yar (Prison Cell)

**I thought I knew what I was doing. Cylons are living beings. I had to do something. Of course, they were only clones. 300 megabytes of information downloaded from the brain into a body. Strong, intelligent clones. With the ability to rise again. Using a 5 digit code that would have blown every Borg in the quadrant into space.**

On The Enterprise

Worf: "Sir, Admiral Sulu is hailing us"

Admiral Sulu: "Captian, we have to inform you, that there has been a robbery"

**Planet Surface; Small house, Chakotey looking to a Computer:**

**Chaktoey: **Janeway, nice to meet you

Janeway:Ohja, Chaktoey. How do you do in the village?

Chaktoey: Well, we have some heavy losses suffered by the Borg. However, the last attack took place 5 months ago.

Janeway: **Chakotey. I could really use you back on the Voyager. My first officer was killed during a rescue mission. I have no time to introduce a new first officer.**

**While Janeway is speaking, Torres enterst he Room:**

Torres: Sir, long range sensors have detected a Borg ship. It will be here in 2 hours.

Chakotey:Sorry kathrin. Chakotey Out

Enterprise:

Worf:Distress signal from a planet in the neutral zone, Sir. The planet is attacked by a Borg cube.

Picard: Helmsman, Warp eight! Energy!

Tascha Yar: **I thought it would be the only solution. You know what the Borg did to us. One planet, one ship after another. Someone had to do something against them. I decided I was the one.**

Enterprise:

Worf: Sir, an old shuttle is approaching..

Riker:Is an identification possible?

Worf: It is the ship of Chakotey.

Riker: On Screen!

Worf:Sir surprising - that they aren't yet exploded. It's badly damaged.

Riker: Get it in! RIker to Dr. Crusher. - There is an emergency in the shuttle bay

Crusher: I'm on my way.

DS9:

Odo: You all know there have been many attacks on Starfleet since the announcement of the boxing of the Zylons five months ago. Yesterday, Dr. Soong said that his lab was raided and the Cylons have been stolen. Sir, we have a situation.

Sisko: The Borg are kicking our butt, and now someone collects copies of Starfleet officers.

Enterprise:

Worf: Sir, Lt. Tasha Yar didn't appear for duty for a week. Computer reports, she is not on board.

Picard: Admiral, we have reason to believe that Lt. Tascha Yar is involved in the robbery.

DS9:

Quark: I need to talk to the Captian. It is extremely important!

Kira: What is it, Quark?

Quark to Sisko: First, I need an assurance that I will not be punished.

Enterprise – Shuttlebay

Chakotey: Uhh,..The entire planet has been assimilated.**We can not stop the Borg, sir. Torres, Tom and I were lucky that this ship is so old that they have disregarded it. But we could not save anyone on the planet. 2.5 billion Borg are now assimilated.**

**Picard: 2,5 Billion.**

**Chaktoey:**And there will be more.

Torres: And the Federation? They destroyed the only hope for victory.

Chaktoey: Torres!

Stolen Starship vessel:

Paris: Mother, The cardassin starship is in weapons range.

Yar: Hail Them!

Gul Dukat: Look, this is a surprise.

Yar: We have Garak on board. Ready for delivery

Gul Duka: Oh, M'am, you just made my day. I do not suppose that this is a official mission of Starfleet What can I do for you?

Yar: Well, there's something I need.

DS9: Torres, O'Brien, Tovuk, and the doctor are standing in front of Sikso:

Sikso: Go to the search for the USS Challenger. Bring back the cylons and Tascha Yar. You have permission to use all the resources that are needed. A Klingon cruiser will join you.

O'Brien: Yes, Sir.

Stolen Starfleet vessel:

Tascha Yar to Tom Paris: Mr Laforge has drafted some blueprints. The both of you are taking care about it.

Lt. Tovuk. Mother; The Ferengy Vessel is in communication range.

Tascha Yar: Hail them!

Frengry on Board: This is an large list of pieces, you want, Mr Laforge.

LaForge: This is new for me. Is there a rule to dishonor the buyer's business with you

Defiant:

The Doctor:"Sir, according to reports, the USS Challenger is located near the cardassian-Space.

O'Brien: Lay in curse, Mr. Tovuk

Tovuk: Aye, Sir.

Stolen Starship.

LaForge: The test looks good.

Tom: The pilots should get more firepower

LaForge: More?

Tom: We must defend ourselves against two empires.

Second Tom: Do not forget the plan of our mother!

Enterprise

Word: Our defenses are broken

Data: **We have lost almost 40 percent of Federation space.**

**Riker: **Cardassians, Romulans, Vulcans are still affected worse.

Picard: Any suggestions?

Riker: Only the self-confession, sir: Tascha could represent the last hope.

Picard: I think it's too late for that.

Stolen Vessel

Person X (not visible): So you're on my side?

Paris: Yes. You made your point clear

Person X (not visible): **I need to know that I can rely on you. **There is only one way.

Paris: I will make preparations. You can count on me.

Enterprise

Quarters of Picard:

Admiral Sulu: We have brought the old Cylons to a safe outpost called Angle two.Dr. Soong is being brought to the Enterprise. For the safe storage, you both are responsible. Those combat robots must be safe.

Picard: Yes, Admiral

Admiral Sulu: **This is a top-secret mission. None of your officers will know about it. Dr. Soong is being transferred within 3 hours.**

Stolen Starship:

Tom Paris: What I'm saying is, first, the man wants to destroy us and then we save them from the Borg.

Picard: Our Mother just wants to life in peace with us.

Tom Pairs: We are flying now for a year. It's time to change something.

Picard: soon, our new Sisters and Brothers will join us.

**Outpost:**

**A door locks, Cylons-skinjobs are locked now**

**Picard: They are safe here? **

**Dr. Soong: Yes, Sir. There is no official record of this place. **

**Stolen Vessel:**

**Worf: **One, The Borg are on the long range sensors.

Tom: Let's get ready for the dance. Shields up! All hands to battle stations.Sends out the Raiders. Let us wipe out a race.

Worf: Raiders Launched, Shields up, One

**DS9:**

**Sisko: **Admiral, we have to deal with the fact that we could not win this war

Admiral Sulu: Sometimes I think to stop the Cylons program was a mistake

**Sisko: With the combined knowledge of the Federation, the Cylons are actually the greater enemy. The question is - is Tascha on our site?**

**Enterprise: Shuttle-bay  
LaForge: **We have repaired it. Tell me, is this really one of the original Enterprise shuttles?

Chakotey: Oh yes, it is.Quark has offered me a good price. I upgraded it. And since then it has never disappointed me.

Torres:Last but not least it has saved our lives.

USS Challenger:

Tascha: This is Tascha Yar, get back to DS9 – or we will border you.

Picard looks to Tascha.

O'Brien on Definat: "You got an old-fashioned starship, Tascha. This is the Defiant"

Tascha: We were .. upgraded. Tom, Fire at will.

Tom Paris: Aye, Mother.

DS9:

Dax: Sir, we lost the signal of the Defiant! The last thing I heard was "Fire at will" from the USS Challenger.

Sikso: Give me Captian Picard, Dax.

USS Challenger:

The complete crew of the Defiant is standing in the brig:

Tascha: Now we can talk

O'Brien: You attacked an Starfleet vessel. That's Betrayal.

Tom Paris: We shot the Borg from the sky, too.

Tascha: All of them.

O'Brien looks to the doctor.

Enterprise:

Worf: There have been several reports that the Borg have moved back. A very large part of the Borg-fleet was destroyed. They are moving back to the Delta-Quadrant.

Ro: They do what?

USS Challenger:

Torres, O'Brien, Tovuk, and the doctor are standing face to face to copies of them. The copies have a gun.

Tom Paris: You can be proud of you. This is the first part of a new beginning for humanity. . And you sit in the front row. Fire.

Black -

DS9:

Dax: Sir, I got contact with the Difiant. Sir, they have lost track of the Challanger. The defiant is now returning to DS9.

Sisko: How is this possible?

Stolen Starfleet vessel:

Tom stands infront of Tascha, another Tom behind her - armed

Tascha: Bring him in the brig. We have to contact the federation. Killing people was never my intention

Picard: Yes, Mother.

LaForge: Mother. The Borg almost completely destroyed the clone machine.

Tascha: Attempt to repair the machine, Son

Second Tom: You want to give us back to the people ?

Enterprise:

Picard: Lt. Tovuk, I'm glad you join this mission, Mr. Worf will keep you informed about everything

Mr. Tovuk: Thank you, Sir.

**Stolen Vessel:**

Tascha: I thought I would finally do something right in my life. When I gave up everything for you, it has felt good the first time.

Tom: I'm sorry I disappoint you, mother. But, your children are grown up. You will no longer be needed.

Tascha: Please do not make a mistake, son.

Tom: Your idea of right and wrong are obsolete, mother.

Tascha: Son

Starfleet Headquarters:

Female Admiral: For a year now, there are no new traces of the Cylons, Tascha and Garak

Neelix: Madame. We know of 8 Cylon clones of Starfleet officers who are walking in space.

Sisko: Maybe we should put the case aside

**Challenger: **

**Worf: **One, I have located the spacecraft Galileo.

Tom:Intercept!

Enterprise:

Data: Sir, the Away teams reports that they found the body of Lt. Tasha Yar on the surface.

Riker: What?

Crusher (On planet): She is Dead, enterprise.

In Brig:

Odo: Quark!

Quark raises –

Odo: Don't think you are free forever – but I can't watch Zylons walking through space while Starfleet is doing nothing – even if they might captured Garak, thanks to you.

Captured Starship:

Tom Paris: It's time to make justice

Picard: Now that our mother is no longer in your way

Tom Paris: It was necessary to kill her. She didn't see what the humans did to us.

Worf: What do you have in mind?

Tom Paris: We'll discuss this, when our new brothers and Sisters are awake.

Dr. Soongs Labor :

Odo: So, Quark, what did you find out?

Quark: Tascha has expanded the functional generator. But first, she tested the procedure with her own blood.

Odo: What do you mean?

Quark: She has the Power to create more Cylones of her own. Including a cylon model of herself.

Odo: So there are more than eight Cylons on the missing vessel!

Quark: That's not all of it.

Stolen Vessel:

A Room, with something like a Bath, Tascha laying in it –

Tascha wakes up: AHHHHH

Tom Paris: "sh-sh-sh. It's okay, mother, it's okay. You were just burn…. Slow slow slow."

Tascha: ahhh…

Enterprise:

Female Admiral: Picard, we were just informed that Tascha downloaded all biological data from Starfleet before she left.

Data: Sir, the database allows the Cylons to create other models.

**Private Lab of Soong:**

**Soong:****Thank you, that you could come on such short notice. **You have been recommended to me by Professor River Song.A close friend of mine

Doctor Who: Oh, Song. I see.

Soong:But, Excuse me, what's your name?

Docto who: Oh, The Doctor. Just like your Hologram

Soong: Okay.

Doctor who: So, what's the matter?

Soong: **I found this last Cylon. He was not yet finished, as Tascha stole the Cylons. The Federation does not see the Cylons as important. Since they have destroyed the Borg and Tascha is dead, they do not care.**

**Doctor who: **What should we do?

Odo: Sir, there were several attacks to Starfleet vessels in the last few months.

Sisko: By whom?

Odo: The same unknown spacecraft, which has also attacked DS9 a few weeks ago. Some of the attacked ships were boarded. However, the attackers retreated after about 15 minutes. Every time.

Sisko: Any ideas?

Odo: No, Sir.

USS Callanger:

Tom Paris: Target: Enterprise. Lay in course, Tom!

Picard: You don't really think that I'm going to shot myself?

Tom Pairs: I thought we had talked about it.

Picard: This is crazy. Tascha wanted us to live. Not to live to destroy and kill.

Tom Pairs: There has been a vote.

Picard: You can't be serious.

Tom: Tovuk, bring him to the sickbay. Tascha should be able to get him a clear view.

Tovuk: Yes, One.

Enterprise: 

Worf: Bridge to Captian Picard, a ship is decloaking in front us; it's the Callenager!

Picards room

Picard "I'm on my way"

Beam changes Picard to Cylon Picard, he goes to the bridge.

USS Challanger

Picard is on the floor, shot. Camera to

Tom: "This was easy. Tom, take us out the system. Maximum Warp."

Tom: Aye, Sir

Black –

The Cylons were created by man.

They rebelled (Shooting scene)

They evolved

They look – and feel human

Some are programmed to think they are human

There are many copies

And they have a Plan.


End file.
